Uma visita inesperada
by AngelCartsounis
Summary: Tashigi sai da marinha e vai atrás de Zoro para desafiá-lo para uma luta definitiva, porém as coisas tomam um rumo completamente diferente e os dois acabam envolvidos pela história do passado de Zoro. . . . . . / Comentem por favor, é muito importante para mim! Minha fanfic anterior está nesse mesmo perfil, leiam também! :D


A história se passa simultaneamente à de Nami e Sanji, do outro lado da ilha em uma praia muito parecida, típica da ilha de Raftel.

Para quem não leu a minha fanfic anterior, a história se passa logo após a tripulação ter encontrado o One Piece, ainda na última ilha da Grand Line.

* * *

Zoro estava deitado sob a sombra de um coqueiro. Em sua mente, imagens da morte de Dracule Mihalk. Seu corpo ainda estava exausto pela épica batalha, mesmo tendo se passado alguns dias que ele acordou do coma devido à luta.

Ele suspirou.

De olhos fechados, ele se lembrou de Kuina.

"Veja, Kuina. Eu consegui..."

Ele levou sua mão até a Meitou Wadou Ichimonji (A espada branca) e a segurou firme.

"Queria que você estivesse aqui. Não tive tempo de lhe dizer que prezava sua companhia..."

Zoro sentiu um nó em sua garganta.

"Diabos... Sempre foi mais do que sua companhia..."

Seu momento delicado foi interrompido por passos distantes. Zoro desembainhou sua espada disfarçadamente, fingindo estar dormindo.

A pessoa foi se aproximando parecendo não querer esconder que estava se aproximando, com isso Zoro abriu os olhos para ver quem era.

Tashigi se aproximava, com sua espada embainhada em sua cintura e com uma roupa simples, sem trajes da Marinha.

Zoro falou alto, para que ela pudesse ouvir.

-O que veio fazer aqui? Cadê seus subordinados da Marinha?

-Relaxa, eu saí da Marinha. - Zoro olhou surpreso, e Tashigi continuou – A Marinha está podre, eu mais mato pessoas do que salvo, este não é meu propósito. Agora vou seguir por conta própria...

-E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

-Você é minha primeira meta.

Zoro olhou sem entender, um pouco desconsertado.

-Ein?

Tashigi ficou vermelha, e gaguejou.

-Di... Digo... Meu primeiro objetivo!

Zoro abriu a boca, para contestar, totalmente sem jeito, mas ela interrompeu!

-Droga! Eu quis dizer... Enfim! Vim batalhar com você!

Tashigi se aproximou com mais velocidade, pretendendo atacar Zoro, porém pisou em um côco e caiu em cima de Zoro, que estava deitado.

-Ahh! Sai de cima de mim sua louca!

Zoro virou Tashigi e a segurou no chão, enquanto ela se debatia.

-Me solta seu pirata imundo!

-Então para de se debater, maluca!

Os dois ficaram imóveis, ofegantes. Zoro se levantou e tomou distância, ainda meio assustado com o que aconteceu.

-Você não cansa de tentar ganhar de mim? Quantos anos já que você não me deixa em paz! Já te disse que não vou lutar mais contra você, apenas aceite isso!

-Lá vem você com a mesma desculpa sempre! Blablabla você se parece com uma amiga minha! Não pense que só porque eu sou mulher eu sou fraca!

-Vai por mim, eu sou o único no mundo que tem certeza de que ser mulher não interfere em nada.

Tashigi parou, surpreendida, e ficou o olhando.

-Senta aí, resolvi que vou te provar que isso não é uma desculpa.

-Mas...

-Senta. Ou você não está interessada em saber por que eu, até então o melhor espadachim do mundo, me recuso em lutar apenas com você?

Tashigi hesitou, porém se sentou, cabisbaixa.

-Quando eu era novo, na época que resolvi começar a treinar...

Zoro contou a Tashigi sua história em mínimos detalhes e ela ouviu silenciosa, surpresa, cativada pela história do homem que ela perseguiu por tanto tempo.

-... Tudo que me restou dela foi essa minha espada. A que você tanto gostou quando me viu a primeira vez em Loguetown. E você não tem noção o tanto que você parece com ela... – Zoro engoliu em seco, e Tashigi desviou o olhar – Quando eu luto com você tenho a sensação de que vou machucar alguém que amo...

-Me desculpe, eu não tinha noção e... – Disse Tashigi com água nos olhos.

-Não quero sua pena. Apenas me deixe em paz, você não terá sua luta e ponto. Siga sua vida Tashigi.

-Você já contou isso para mais alguém?

-Não...

Tashigi subitamente se aproximou a abraçou Zoro. Ele continuou imóvel, porém mordendo o lábio, segurando o choro.

"Ela parece tanto... Eu sonhei tanto com uma chance de abraçá-la..."

Após alguns segundos Zoro não se conteve, e a abraçou forte.

Tashigi arregalou os olhos... Não esperava isso vindo dele.

Ele se afastou, e saiu andando.

-Não espere mais afeição vinda de mim, eu só... Ah, esquece, não lhe devo satisfações.

-Espere! – Tashigi correu até ele.

Zoro virou subitamente e apontou sua espada para Tashigi, fazendo-a parar abruptamente com a ponta da espada em sua garganta. Assustada, ela caiu pra trás.

-Não se confunda. Eu ainda sou um pirata, Tashigi.

-Piratas também sentem, também sofrem, e também amam Zoro...

Zoro fincou sua espada na areia, caiu de joelhos, e gritou. Um grito de dor.

-Por quê? Por que você se parece tanto? Maldita!

Tashigi começou a chorar, em pé, olhando para Zoro com as mãos na cabeça, berrando ajoelhado.

-Pare de bancar o sem coração! Deixe-me ao menos... Tentar te fazer sentir melhor!

-E o que você vai fazer? Vai trazer ela de volta?

-Não seja grosso assim comigo! Eu to tentando ajudar, seu estúpido!

-Mas eu não pedi sua ajuda!

Tashigi engoliu em seco e secou as lágrimas.

-Então passe bem, Zoro. - E saiu andando.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Zoro ainda se encontrava ajoelhado da mesmíssima forma, cabisbaixo e de olhos fechados.

"Não deveria ter sido tão grosso com ela... Mas... Dói..."

Então, Zoro percebeu que não só seus sentimentos doíam como também seu corpo. Ele ainda estava muito debilitado, havia saído do coma há poucos dias e seu corpo ainda estava muito machucado. Ele se deixou cair deitado, e se pegou olhando para as nuvens...

"Ela pareceu se importar... Por que ela se importa?"

Então, uma sombra tampou sua visão. Ele tentou se levantar, mas uma mão empurrou levemente seu peito para que continuasse deitado.

-Você está sangrando, não se levante... Não esperava menos feridas vindo do Mihalk...

-Por que você voltou?...

-Não sei... Acho que eu me importo...

-Por quê?!

-Fique quieto, Zoro... Ou irei te deixar sangrando aqui até a morte, você não está em condições nem de ficar em pé! Se soubesse que estava assim não teria nem deixado você levantar de debaixo do coqueiro... Seu esforço de ficar ajoelhado aquele tempo todo fez todos seus ferimentos abrirem!

-Você...

-Só queria saber o que você faria a seguir. Achei que voltaria para o barco...

Tashigi rasgou suas calças até que ficasse como um short, e com as emendas começou a enfaixar o torso de Zoro.

-Você precisa de um médico... Vou te ajudar a ir até seu barco, para que lado ele está?

-Ah... Está... – Zoro olhou para os dois lados da praia – Tá... Eu não sei...

Tashigi respirou fundo, e riu.

-Eu imaginei que você não saberia... Venha, eu sei para que lado está...

Zoro estranhou dela saber, mas relevou, estava se sentindo muito fraco pela perda de sangue e tudo que queria era ser tratado. Ela o apoiou e eles andaram por um bom tempo em uma velocidade bem lenta. O sol estava se pondo na direção do navio. Uma parte do céu estava alaranjada enquanto a outra já estava estrelada. Tashigi parou um tempo para admirar a bela vista, abraçada ao Zoro, enquanto ele estava perto de começar a perder a consciência. Ele se esforçou para admirar o horizonte com ela, realmente a noite era uma das mais bonitas que ele já havia visto em toda sua vista, deve ter a ver com o exótico clima de Raftel.

-Não esperava que alguém como você se fosse prestar atenção em algo simples como o horizonte...

-Alguém que já foi tão sozinho quanto eu aprende a encontrar companhia nas coisas mais banais como um simples céu estrelado. – Disse Zoro cabisbaixo.

Eles já podiam avistar o navio, com lampiões espalhados pelo convés, iluminando-o.

Ao chegar perto do navio com o bote, Tashigi gritou.

-Minna! Alguém me dá uma mãozinha?

Franky foi o primeiro a aparecer, com uma cara desafiadora.

-Oe, o que a moça da marinha tá fazendo aqui? Preparem-se! Devolva o Zoro!

-Não, espere! Eu não sou mais da Marinha, os ferimentos do Zoro abriram!

Chopper apareceu também, subindo na mureta do navio.

-Ferimentos? Ande Franky, traga Zoro aqui em cima!

-Mas você vai acreditar nela assim? Não seja ingênuo Chopper!

-Franky... Ajuda... –Disse Zoro com a voz fraca.

-Ele está sangrando já tem muito tempo, foi um custo trazê-lo até aqui.

Franky arregalou seus olhos e pulou no bote, colocando Zoro em seus ombros e pulando de volta para o barco.

-Traz ela... – Disse Zoro.

Franky fez uma cara feia e a buscou também. Chopper sem demora abriu sua mochilinha azul e começou a tratar Zoro. Luffy apareceu no convés seguido de Ussop.

-Oe Minna, é uma festa? Cadê a comida... – Ussop socou Luffy e apontou para Chopper e Zoro.

- Mas o que...? – Luffy foi correndo até eles.

Ussop arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Então Luffy avistou Tashigi, e assim que já esticou seu braço para trás Franky gritou.

-Luffy, ela tá do nosso lado!

Luffy conteve seu movimento, surpreso. Franky o contou o que havia acontecido. Durante a conversa Robin apareceu, mas apenas se sentou em um canto e continuou a ler. Brook também se limitou a beber seu chá e assistir a situação.

Chopper terminou os curativos básicos, mas bem feitos, e levantou secando o suor da testa.

-Me ajudem a levá-lo para a cozinha, ele precisa comer coisas muito nutritivas para que seu corpo se recupere e produza sangue mais facilmente. Onde está Sanji?

-Sanji-san chegou tem uns 10 minutos e foi direto para a cozinha, só vi de relance ele passando... E acho que ele estava com a Nami também... – Disse Brook, com a xícara na mão.

Então a tripulação se dirigiu à cozinha, todos juntos. Franky apoiou um lado do Zoro, e Tashigi fez questão de apoiar o outro. Chopper empurrou a porta, e todos se depararam com algo que definitivamente não esperavam.

Sentada na beira pia estava Nami, aos beijos com o cozinheiro que estava em pé, com uma concha na mão e a comida no fogo. Com o barulho na porta eles se assustaram e Nami desceu rapidamente do balcão, pronta para dar uma desculpa... Porém ela apenas sorriu, vermelha, e sentou-se à mesa, enquanto Sanji havia enfiado a cabeça em um armário.

-Eu tinha deixado a pimenta aqui, eu tenho certeza que tava por aqui, nessa prateleira...

Todos sabiam que ele organizado demais em sua cozinha para ter perdido a pimenta. Após o choque inicial, a tripulação começou a entrar na cozinha e se sentar com cara de taxo e boquiabertos, enquanto Sanji lentamente tirava a cabeça de dentro de um armário, sem jeito. Assim que ele se virou para perguntar o que queriam, ele se deparou com Tashigi, com sua calça rasgada em um mini shorts.

Na hora, ele gaguejou olhando para as pernas dela. Zoro se levantou rapidamente já desembainhando sua espada e milésimos de segundo depois Sanji já estava capotando em alta velocidade, parando de cara na parede do outro lado da cozinha.

-Desculpa Mellorine - Disse Sanji com dificuldade devido a sua cara inchada. - Não foi minha intenção!

Antes de Nami esbravejar e cuspir fogo, a única coisa ouvida foi o berro de Zoro.

-Mantenha distância da Tashigi seu maldito ero-cook!

Novamente, a tripulação entrou em choque. Ele olhou para os lados, embainhou sua espada lentamente e se sentou.

-É... Então... –Franky começou, quebrando o gelo da tripulação mais que surpreendida- Sanji será que você poderia nos servir a janta e algo mais reforçado para Zoro...

Mais que depressa o cozinheiro já estava no fogão, animado.

-Pode deixar, tenho certeza que com os ingredientes do All Blue serão a melhor coisa que vocês vão comer na vida! – Nami se aproximou e o abraçou pelas costas.

-É... Essa eu realmente não esperava – Disse Robin, tirando o olhar do seu livro e olhando para o casal, e depois olhando fixamente para Zoro e dando risinhos.

-O que? Tá olhando o que? – Esbravejou Zoro.

Robin deu uma risadinha e voltou a ler.

Tashigi estava pálida, boquiaberta, olhando para Zoro.

-O que foi você também? – Zoro estava emburrado, de braços cruzados.

-Oe, é impressão minha ou o Zoro está com ciúmes da moça da marinha? – Disse Luffy rindo.

-Calado! – Zoro deu um soco na cabeça de Luffy, nervoso, mas rapidamente se sentou novamente com a mão nas costelas.

-Zoro, você não pode se mover assim! – Disse Chopper, preocupado.

Luffy começou a alisar o galo, achando graça, e o resto começou a sorrir segurando o riso e desviando o olhar.

-Namorada do Zoro, senta aí! Então agora você é nossa Nakama? – Perguntou Luffy alegre.

-Aaaaahhh – Zoro bateu a cabeça na mesa e colocou as mãos no ouvido.

-Ah... Nakama de vocês? Bem eu... Realmente não tinha bem para onde ir, mas... – Ela estava morrendo de vergonha, gaguejando.

-Resolvido então! Um brinde à nossa nova Nakama, a ex-moça inimiga e agora namorada do Zoro! – Luffy esticou o caneco, acompanhado de Sanji que estava rindo e esticou sua taça de vinho. Nami abafando o riso apertando o rosto nas costas de Sanji, Brook esticou sua xícara, e o resto da tripulação se divertindo com a situação.

Sanji serviu o jantar, todos comeram alegremente e apesar de Zoro ter tentado ao máximo impedir, Tashigi se sentou ao lado dele para ajudá-lo a comer, pois ele estava muito fraco. Após o jantar, todos se retiraram. Ficaram apenas Sanji que estava lavando a louça, e Nami sentada na mesa, Zoro e Tashigi.

-Obrigada pela ajuda Tashigi. – Disse Zoro, de cara fechada.

-De nada... Venha, vou te levar ao seu quarto. – Ela se levantou.

-Não, obrigada. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

-Bom, então venha Tashigi, vamos para o quarto das meninas... - Nami se levantou e pegou Tashigi pelo braço, puxando ela e sorrindo, como se fossem boas amigas – Se você quiser eu penteio seu cabelo antes de dormir, só vou cobrar alguns berries...

Quando estavam sozinhos, Zoro suspirou, relaxou, e falou calmamente.

-Oe Sanji, me vê uma bebida...

-É difícil se apaixonar, né cabeça de alga? – Sanji pegou o caneco e serviu a bebida.

Zoro desviou o olhar de cara feia.

-Eu sei que a gente não tem lá uma relação de amizade convencional, mas você pode conversar comigo sobre isso... Querendo ou não, anos e anos como nakamas, eu confiaria minha vida a você e você a mim... Acho que sobre amor eu tiro de letra, posso te ajudar. – Zoro sorriu de leve. "Realmente... "- Passei anos e anos apaixonado e sem ser correspondido... Você ainda tem sorte, ela parece gostar de você.

-Eu não sei... Acho que é apenas o fato de ela parecer alguém especial para mim...

-Você apenas acha. Tem que tentar saber o que quer... Tente descobrir se tem algo nela que você gosta!

-Bem... Acho... Bonitinho... O jeito estabanado dela. Acho que faz com que eu não me sinta tão imbecil em me perder dessa forma imbecil...

-Continue...

-E... Ela tem força de espírito e força de vontade... Determinada, destemida... Acho que fiquei pouco tempo demais na companhia dela para saber sobre o jeito dela...

-Mas ainda sim, ela te atrai...

-É... Parece que sim... Eu me sinto sem jeito perto dela, mesmo sem falar nada.

-Dê a ela uma chance... Você tem algo a perder?

-Não... Sozinho eu já sou...

-Ora cabeça de alga, sozinho você não é muito tempo... Deixe de bobagem, você é parte da família Mugiwara. – Sanji sorriu, sem jeito, e deu um soco de leve no ombro do espadachim. Rindo, acendeu outro cigarro.

Zoro sorriu... E depois começou a rir alto.

-Quem diria, seu cozinheiro de merda...

-Você vai ver, ainda vai me chamar para ser o padrinho dos seus filhos cabecinhas de algas...

Rindo, Zoro continuou a beber e Sanji se juntou a ele.

-Eu não sei... Não tive uma vida normal, nunca paquerei...

-Somos amigos, mas não, não vou te ensinar como beijar, imbecil! – Sanji mostrou a língua.

-Não! Ah, credo! – Sanji disparou a rir – Nem morto! – Zoro esbravejou.

-Fique tranqüilo, essas coisas vêm automaticamente... Você vai se sair bem...

Entre canecas e canecas de saquê durante horas, ambos já estavam completamente bêbados, altas horas da noite.

-Anda Zoro, vai lá! – Sanji disse totalmente bêbado.

-Mas eu não sei pra que lado fica o quarto das meninas...

-Pode deixar que até bêbado eu sei ir de olhos fechados!

Rindo, os dois saem e vão de fininho (ou pelo menos tentam) até o quarto das moças.

-Bate lá Zoro, anda! Não esquece o que te falei! Vou me esconder aqui pra trás! – Sanji sai correndo e cambaleando.

Zoro bate na porta, quem abre é a Nami.

-Ah... Zoro? Não é bem você que eu esperava ver a essa hora batendo no meu quarto... – Nami diz desapontada e sonolenta.

-Sai da frente – Zoro empurra Nami para o lado e vai cambaleando até a cama de Tashigi – Ei, acorda!

Tashigi acorda assustada, põe o óculos e se senta na cama.

-Zoro?! O que faz há essa hora aqui...?

-Eu vim te dizer que... – Zoro congela- Bom eu...

Nami observa tudo, boquiaberta. "Ele está completamente bêbado", pensa ela.

-Eu só... Hm...

-Você veio dizer boa noite e agradecer, não foi Zoro? – Diz Nami.

-É... Isso... Boa noite... Obrigada por tudo.

Tashigi se levanta, e da um beijo no rosto de Zoro.

-Boa noite Zoro.

Nami escolta Zoro até a saída do quarto e encontra Sanji esperando do lado de fora.

-E aí, beijou? Como foi? – Perguntou Sanji animado.

-Não, não rolou nada. Fiz com que ele agradecesse e desse boa noite.

-Ah poxa, estragou meu esquema Nami-swan!

-Não estraguei nada! Vocês dois estão bêbados, eu não ia deixar que ele fizesse isso nesse estado!

Zoro estava apoiado na parede, roncando.

-Amanhã ele tenta por conta própria e com consciência! Pra cama os dois!

-Será que eu não poderia dormir com você hoje minha deusa...?

Nami deu um beijo em Sanji e fechou a porta na cara dele.

-É, acho não. Ela sempre odiou quando eu bebo... – Sanji levou Zoro para o quarto e o jogou na rede mais próxima.

Era de manhã. A tripulação toda estava acordada, menos a dupla dinâmica do saquê.

Nami acordou Sanji, pois a tripulação precisava de café da manhã. Resmungando e com dor de cabeça, ele se levanta e vai até a cozinha.

Pouco tempo depois ele chama Nami.

-Minha Mellorine, estamos sem frutas o suficiente para o café da manhã...

-Vou pedir para Ussop e Chopper irem buscar...

-Não, não!... Estava pensando em outras duas pessoas... –Sanji fez uma cara de sapeca.

-Ah... Sim... Seu esquema... Bem pensado meu cozinheiro! – Nami sorriu.

Com um beijo de despedida, Nami foi até o quarto dos homens e acordou Zoro.

-Ei, galanteador do saquê, acorde!

-Ahn? Some daqui...

Tashigi entrou no quarto.

-Ele já ta pronto pra irmos?

-Hã, ir onde? Falem mais baixo, assim vocês vão explodir minha cabeça, malditas...

Nami saiu de fininho do quarto, deixando os dois a sós.

-Bom dia Zoro!

-Huhum...

-Ontem de noite... Bem... Fiquei feliz de você ter se lembrado de me dar boa noite...

-Ein?

-Ontem à noite!... Quando você foi ao quarto das meninas...

-Eu o quê?

-Você não se lembra...? – Tashigi pareceu muito chateada.

-Ah... Ontem... Ah, sim... Claro que me lembro...

Ela sorriu.

-Bom, resolvi retribuir com um bom dia...

-Bom dia – Ele respondeu, esfregando os olhos.

No convés, Zoro discretamente foi até Sanji e perguntou o que aconteceu. Sanji explicou que Zoro havia bebido por horas e horas e que havia ficado totalmente fora de si, e o que havia acontecido. Contando também que ela o deu um beijo no rosto.

-Mas por que você lembra e eu não?

-Eu comecei a beber depois e eu bebi devagar, você bebeu na golada

-Ah... Ela realmente me deu um beijo no rosto? – Zoro piscou, meio sem acreditar.

-Te falei, não falei? – Sanji sorriu.

Alguns minutos depois, Zoro e Tashigi saíram em direção à ilha para colher as frutas para o café da manhã da tripulação.

No caminho, Zoro andava de olhos fechados, com as mãos na nuca. Tashigi tentou puxar assunto.

-Bom... Será que eu poderia ver suas espadas?!

-Imaginei que você uma hora ou outra ia pedir isso... Ao menos tenho certeza que você terá cuidado, sua tarada com espadas... – Zoro com sua cara fechada entregou suas espadas, enquanto andavam.

Tashigi puxou a bandana de Zoro do braço dele e rapidamente saiu correndo, colocando ela na própria cabeça. Zoro manteve o ritmo e apenas observou.

-Olhem para mim! – Tashigi desembainhou duas espadas – Sou o Zoro! Caçador de piratas, rei do saquê! Vejam meus golpes!

Enquanto Tashigi imitava Zoro, ele apenas observava com um meio sorriso de quem nunca tinha reparado no seu próprio jeito.

-Oh não! – Continuava Tashigi – Onde eu estou? Tenho certeza que deixei minha cabeça em algum lugar por aqui!

Zoro corou. Em seguida Tashigi se deixou cair no chão, deitada, e começou a roncar alto. Alguns segundos depois ela se levantou rapidamente.

-Oh, onde eu estava?! Ah, sim! Pirata dos Mugiwaras, rei da soneca! – Tashigi pegou a espada branca e colocou na boca.

Na hora, Zoro abriu a boca para contestar.

-Vejam agora meu santoryuu! – Ela começou a correr pela praia imitando golpes desajeitados e engraçados, zombando de Zoro.

-Ei, tire minha espada da boca! – Gritou Zoro.

Tashigi parou, tirou a espada da boca e perguntou.

-Você tem nojo da saliva feminina ou o quê? – Tashigi zombou sorridente – Então você nunca beijou ninguém?!

-Você sabe que não é isso – Zoro foi pego de surpresa – É que essa espada...

-Ah, então você não tem nojo? – interrompeu ela – Então já beijou uma moça?

-Bem, eu não disse isso... – Zoro estava sem graça, gaguejando.

-Então não beijou?! – Pressionava Tashigi

-Pare! Isso não é da sua conta! – Zoro se irritou.

-Ah não posso acreditar! O famoso e musculoso pirata Zoro, nunca esteve com uma moça? – Tashigi corria saltitante pela areia em volta de Zoro, provocando a paciência dele, até que ela tropeçou no próprio pé e caiu, rindo.

Zoro foi até ela e pegou suas espadas de volta mas deixou a bandana na cabeça dela.

-Agora sossegue, pare de me torrar a paciência! – Ele esticou a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

-Porque vai deixar sua bandana comigo? – Ela perguntou segurando a mão dele para levantar.

-Sei lá, acho que ficou bem em você... Mas não pense que você vai ficar com ela muito tempo.

Ambos coraram, e continuaram a caminhar. Tashigi então parou na frente de Zoro e colocou seus óculos nele. Sorrindo, ela deu alguns passos para trás e começou a rir enquanto Zoro continuou imóvel fazendo caretas pela sensação estranha de estar com óculos.

-Nossa, nada mal! – Ela riu – Posso até dizer que você ficou sexy!

Zoro corou e fez cara feia.

-Mas me devolve porque preciso dele para enxergar! – Ela pegou os óculos de volta, rindo, e pegou a mão do Zoro – Vamos logo, temos que pegar as frutas!

"Ela é animada" Pensou Zoro. "A companhia dela me agrada... Acho que eu nunca tive esse tipo de atenção..."

-Ei, me dá uma ajuda, vou subir nesse coqueiro. – Tashigi apontou e puxou ele pela mão.

-Tem certeza? – Zoro zombou – Justo você? Estabanada assim, você vai cair antes de chegar aos cocos!

Tashigi mostrou a língua e Zoro riu. "Ela me deixa relaxado, tranquilo." Zoro pensou. Então, ele pegou as espadas dele e a da Tashigi e fincou-as no tronco do coqueiro, fazendo uma escada até os cocos para que ela subisse.

-Cuidado com as lâminas, segure com cuidado.

Tashigi começou a subir pelas espadas.

-Sem problemas, ao menos tenho você para me segurar caso eu caia! – Tashigi sorriu sem graça. Quando segurou um coco na mão, escorregou e caiu em cima de Zoro.

-Ahhhh! Já era meus pontos, de novo! –Zoro estava no chão de braços abertos e cara de dor. – Não deu tempo de te avisar que eu não teria forças para te segurar...

Tashigi começou a rir deitada em cima de Zoro.

-Pelo visto comigo por perto você nunca vai melhorar, desculpa... – Ela afundou a cara no kimono de Zoro, envergonhada.

-Tudo bem... – Ele colocou a mão na cabeça dela – Acho que vou ter que ficar aqui por um tempinho, fiquei até sem ar...

-Bom, pelo menos você é bem confortável – Tashigi manteve o rosto pressionado a Zoro, ainda mais envergonhada.

Algum tempo depois, ela puxou assunto.

-Você... Não tem curiosidade?

-Sobre...?

-Mulheres...

Zoro engoliu em seco e seu coração disparou...

-Nem precisa responder, eu ouço seu coração – Tashigi riu baixinho e Zoro colocou as mãos no rosto envergonhado.

Tashigi se sentou na cintura dele e tirou as mãos dele do rosto, sorrindo.

Zoro estava se sentindo muito estranho, e com um medo que ele nunca sentiu.

Ela fechou os olhos e aproximou o rosto do dele. Quando ela sentiu o nariz dela encostar no dele, ela esperou.

Zoro parecia suar frio de olho arregalado, sem saber o que fazer. Ele engoliu em seco e fechou o olho nervoso. "Diabos, o que eu faço?" Pensou Zoro. Então ele se lembrou de Sanji dizendo "Dê a ela uma chance... Você tem algo a perder?". Então ele sentiu um frio na barriga, uma incerteza. Aproximou a boca da dela, e beijou rapidamente. "Acho que é só isso" pensou aliviado. Tashigi abriu os olhos, confusa.

-Isso é tudo? – Perguntou ela.

-É... –Zoro respondeu confuso. – Não é?

-Não... – Disse Tashigi mordendo o lábio.

"Ah, que ótimo! Eu fiz errado! Ideia daquele cozinheiro maldito! Vou quebrar as pernas dele!" Pensou Zoro, nervoso.

Tashigi se aproximou e abriu a boca do espadachim com a língua, dando nele um demorado beijo molhado e apaixonado. Zoro apenas seguiu a liderança dela, pela primeira vez não se importando em literalmente estar submisso, em baixo de uma moça.

Zoro estava completamente imerso nesse novo sentimento. Definitivamente, era muito melhor do que um dia ele chegou a imaginar. A curiosidade aumentava a cada segundo, a vontade, querendo mais. Ele se sentia mais homem, mais forte. Então, ele se virou e ficou por cima dela.

-Não sou o tipo de cara que fica por baixo – Ele sorriu, maroto.

Ela surpreendentemente o virou e voltou a fica por cima.

-Calado, pirata. Não te dei essa opção!

Zoro sorriu, ele gostou disso. Tudo parecia estar vindo à tona. Ele começou a reparar nela. No cheiro, no sorriso, na voz sussurrando. Ele se sentiu apaixonado, ou melhor, descobriu o que era estar apaixonado.

Ele se virou, novamente, segurando os braços dela no chão.

-Não brinque comigo mocinha...

-Por que não? Você morde?

-Estou cogitando a idéia...

Eles riram e ele a beijou.

Então eles ouviram passos, levantaram, e começaram a pegar as frutas. Ussop se aproximou.

-Ei, que demora é essa? Estão todos famintos!

-Zoro se perdeu vindo pra cá, só encontrei com ele agora pouco. – Disse Tashigi. Zoro olhou com cara de indignado.

-Ah sim... Faz todo o sentido... – Ussop se virou – Andem logo, vou ajudar a pegar mais frutas de uma vez, temos que nos apressar.

Quando estavam caminhando para o navio, Ussop ia à frente cantando suas músicas, e quando notou um silencio e olhou pra trás, se deparou com Zoro corado segurando o saco de frutas em um ombro e com a outra mão dada com Tashigi. Ussop deixou suas frutas cair, boquiaberto.

-Vo... Vo... Vocês...

-Calado! – Zoro interrompeu. Tashigi riu baixinho

-Nem vi vocês, não sei do que você ta falando – Ussop juntou as frutas e apertou o passo, suando frio, sem olhar para trás.

No navio, Sanji e Franky estavam vendo os três se aproximarem.

-Vê a bandana na cabeça dela? – Disse Sanji, sorrindo.

-Droga... Impossível... – Franky pegou uma nota de 20 berries e entregou a Sanji. – Como você sabia?

Sanji apenas riu.

-Vou para a cozinha preparar as coisas pro café da manhã.

Na cozinha, Tashigi e Zoro entram com as frutas e deixam em cima da mesa.

-Oe, Sanji... – Chamou Zoro.

-O que foi, imbecil? – Sanji disse sem nem olhar para trás, cortando alguns legumes.

-Obrigado... – Zoro disse sério.

Sanji parou de cortar os legumes e se virou, surpreso.

-Não há de quê, Marimo...

-É sério. – Zoro pegou na mão de Tashigi. – Muito obrigado.

Sanji ficou sem jeito.

-Tá, já entendi... Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer... Agora me deixa em paz, some da minha cozinha!

-Seu cozinheiro de merda! – Zoro deu um leve soco no ombro de Sanji, com um leve sorriso.

-Ei, será que poderiam me explicar o porquê desses agradecimentos? – interrompeu Tashigi.

-Bom, digamos que eu dei uma de cupido... Pode se dizer que foi graças a mim, eu mexi uns pauzinhos.

Tashigi se aproximou e deu um abraço em Sanji.

-Muito obrigada, Sanji-kun!

Sanji levantou os braços, assustado com o abraço. Tashigi se afastou quando Zoro começou a berrar.

-Oe, seu maldito, já te disse pra ficar longe dela!

-Seu imbecil, ela quem me abraçou!

-Não interessa! – Zoro desembainhou a espada – Você quer apanhar, é isso?

-Fique quieto se não eu vou quebrar seus ossos, seu espadachim de merda!

-Então tente seu cozinheiro de merda!

Tashigi riu e deixou os dois se enfrentando na cozinha. Do outro lado do convés, ela se apoiou na mureta no navio e olhou o vasto mar.

"Quem diria... Da marinha para o navio dos piratas mais procurados do mundo! Onde fui me meter? Mas ta valendo à pena... Dois dias, e já tenho mais nakamas do que tive na minha vida toda! E o Zoro... Puxa, eu nem sei o que pensar! Ele é tão... Incrível!"

Zoro se aproximou e a abraçou pelas costas.

-Obrigada por tudo, Tashigi.

Ela sorriu e se virou, o abraçando.

-Por tudo o que?

-Pela sua companhia, sua atenção, seu carinho, seus cuidados... Por me mostrar que até mesmo eu posso ter alguém...

Os olhos dela encheram d'água e ela o beijou.

-Falei direito? Foi bonito? Você gostou? – Zoro perguntou, nervoso.

-Foi lindo, Zoro! – Ela riu, secando as lágrimas. – Você ta pegando o jeito...

Zoro suspira aliviado.

-Ser cavalheiro é bem mais difícil do que eu imaginava – Zoro disse sem jeito – A partir de hoje vou desprezar o ero-cook um pouco menos... Mas bem pouco, ele ainda é um imbecil

Eles riem e Zoro boceja.

-Você se importa se eu tirar um cochilo antes do café da manhã?

-Claro que não, vou te fazer companhia.

Eles se deitaram, ela deitou no peito dele e ele a abraçou.

Em alguns minutos eles adormeceram, contemplando as nuvens.

* * *

Para Andy e Lidi. Vocês são o motivo dessa história existir.


End file.
